The Return of the Nightmare
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Another father/son Tony-Gibbs story. I just love the dynamic. Gibbs has to save Tony from his horrid father and himself in this one. This might be longer than my first story. Not good with summeries, just please read and review.Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

The bullet whizzed by his ear, just barely missing his head. It was the third to do so in the last two minutes. If he was shot Gibbs would kill him, he knew. Where _was _Gibbs? Was he alright? Tony hit the floor as another bullet blew passed, grazing the side of his head.

"Tony!"

He was too stunned to respond right away. Sure, he had been shot before, but this almost hit its mark. Hell, he'd been shot, stabbed, beaten, drugged, dragged, hung by his feet, and electrocuted. That was just what popped into his head first, there was more where that came from, though.

"Tony! You're bleeding"

"Yeah."

"Tony, stay alert."

"Gibbs, he shot me!"

"Yeah and I shot him. Come on, up you go. The medics are outside."

The cute red haired medic that Gibbs would have loved had she been twenty years older cleaned the wound then dressed it. Her hands were soft and her eyes sparkled. And so did the wedding ring on her finger! Damn!

"Earth to Tony!"

"What?"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head harder?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired. Undercover work does that to me."

"I know."

Tony undercover made Gibbs tired, also. He never slept; he was always too concerned about his son to do so. He rarely ate and almost never drank. He wanted to be completely sober in case Tony needed him. The boy was a trouble magnet, if anything could go wrong, it usually did.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I really don't remember."

"Then come on."

Tony grinned as his boss helped him to the car. He was such a mother hen. Nevertheless, Tony knew he was bound to get yelled at sometime. One of his dad's major rules was if your cover was blown; do not attempt to take down the bad guys alone. Well, just like every other rule his dad had, Tony broke it. In style, with guns blazing and cocaine spilling out of the crates where the bullets entered. Yeah, his dad was totally going to eat him alive.

Gibbs glanced at his son and sighed. The damn kid attracted lunatics like moths to a light bulb. He worried about the day when he could no longer be there to save the day. Tony had to understand just how precious he was. He had to learn that he had someone who cared now. Someone who was going to through one hell of a fit just as soon as the boy had the strength to hold a conversation.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to eat or sleep first?"

"Well, first I would like a shower. I reek."

"Ok, shower it is. Come on, we're home."

Tony liked the sound of that. As a child, he had never considered the mansion a home. He was not allowed to touch anything or play in the big house. It was cold and aloof, where as his dad's house was modest compared to the mansion, it was also the first real home he had. He was safe and loved in that house like he had never been in the mansion. God, Gibbs was going to kill him!

After the shower, Gibbs helped him into bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow. The report could wait. Tony's well being mattered more than some stupid report, anyway. As Gibbs watched him sleep, he smiled to himself. This kid would be the death of him one day, he just knew it.

The phone ringing startled Gibbs out of a restless sleep. Reaching up to hit ignore, he realized who was calling. McGee.

"McGee, it's four in the morning this better be good."

"It is. Dominic DiNozzo just escaped again. He killed one of the guards on his way out. 'Thought you'd like to know."

"You thought right."

With that, the phone was disconnected and Gibbs was taking the stairs two at a time to get to Tony. His heart was hammering in his chest. Not again! Tony was just beginning to fell safe again. The sight that greeted Gibbs stole his breath away. Tony was sprawled across the huge king size like a dead person. Gibbs let himself breath again once he was sure Tony was fine.

Dominic sat across from the house planning his entrance. He would need more than just himself to accomplish this goal. He needed to make some calls before he set the plan in motion.

"Soon, Anthony, soon!"

_NCIS does not belong to me, nor do the characters I have used in this story. _

_This one is kind of a sequel to my first story __**Tony's Nightmare**__. The response was phenomenal, so here is something new. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. It took him a few minutes to regain his senses, but when he did he groaned in misery. _Dad is going to kill me. This is it, my last day on Earth._ The thoughts plagued him all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found Gibbs standing at the stove.

"You're up earlier than I thought you'd be."

"Didn't want to delay the inevitable."

"What would that be?"

"Um. Well, you're either going to fire me or I'm going to go deaf from all the yelling. Either way I have to say something first."

"Then spit it out."

"I did the right thing. I may have gone about it the wrong way, but I did the right thing."

"_May have_?"

"If I hadn't gone in they would have been long gone by the time anyone else got there."

"Your head was almost taken off, Tony!"

"Yeah, but we caught the guys."

"That's not the point. The point is you disobeyed my orders!"

Gibbs turned to finish the eggs, and start the gravy. He still didn't know how to get it through his son's thick head that his life had value. His own father would have taken him over his knee, too bad Tony was much too old for that, that particular punishment had always worked like a charm.

"I had to!"

"No you did not. You could have waited for backup."

"Then they would have gotten away and you'd be pissed because I let them get away. I'm damned if I and damned if I don't. I just don't know what you want from me anymore. I thought work was work and home was private. The two never mesh well. You told me that when I first started working for NCIS."

"That was before I finally realized if I let you continue to think no one cared you'd get your stubborn self killed! Do you hear everything I say to you?"

"Yes. I may not always listen, but yeah I hear you."

Tony watched as his dads' anger deflated. He'd been afraid he had finally pushed too far, but seeing the smirk on Gibbs face told him otherwise.

"You're still on desk duty for a month and every weekend for a month you're with me."

"Desk duty? I hate desk duty."

"I know."

At least Gibbs didn't tell him to get lost like his own father had when he'd managed to disappoint him yet again. Gibbs actually still wanted him around. It had been three months since his father had tried to kill him, and Gibbs still wanted him. The man was amazing. And Tony thanked him by doing something stupid.

"Hey! Look at me! Don't even start thinking like that. Sit down, we have to talk."

Tony sat and ate breakfast with his dad. Gibbs refused to tell him that Dominic escaped until after he'd finished. The older man knew it would ruin his appetite and Tony needed to put some weight back on.

"So I guess you had ulterior motives behind the desk duty?"

"Definitely and the weekend thing. Besides during the week I'll either be at your place or you'll be here. You go no where alone, is that clear?"

"Yes"

The rest of the day was spent at the office finishing up loose ends with the undercover op. Thankfully, no new cases came down. Gibbs was glad for small favors. His team could use a break once in a while. Especially right after an almost disastrous ending to the previous case. McGee and Kate were both exhausted from worrying about Tony, though neither would ever admit to that.

"Go home, people. You guys have earned the rest. See ya Monday."

Tony stood up to leave just as Gibbs grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. He wasn't even trying to get out of staying with his dad, he enjoyed being the center of someone's universe way too much to do that.

"Coming old man?"

Gibbs hid a grin and glared at his son.

"Old man? Keep it up and this old man just might put you over his knee."

"You wouldn't actually do that… Would you?"

"You want to find out?"

"Noo, Dad."

"Then come on, I have to pick up an order for Minchinni's"

"Did you get me…"

"Shrimp linguine with alfredo sauce."

"Thanks."

"Well I thought about letting you starve, then I realized I'd have to listen to you complain, so I ordered out."

Tony's biological father had never given much thought to his son, but Gibbs did. He knew Tony's favorite foods and music, his favorite movies and TV shows, his favorite books and pastimes. Gibbs cared enough to pay attention to those things and for that Tony loved him dearly. He wasn't just "Boss" anymore, he was "Dad" now. Tony had even let that slip in the office a few times. Luckily no one was around or his dad just might have strangled him.

Dominic saw the gray haired man step out the door before Anthony, trying to protect the little bastard no doubt. It didn't matter, one way or another Anthony would be killed. No one crossed Dominic, no one. Anthony would regret being born when Dominic finished with him. The damn kid would finally understand what torture was when Dominic got him.

"Laughing? You don't deserve to laugh you little piss ant. I will get you, you just wait. And when I do an old friend wants to have some fun with you. Enjoy your nice comfortable life, Anthony, because very soon you won't have a life to enjoy."

Tony talked a mile a minute on the way home. The more comfortable he became with Gibbs, the more he revealed about his childhood. Gibbs now knew that Dominic had thrown his five year old son down the basement stairs because Tony had gotten sick on the carpet. The beating that followed left the boy screaming in agony. Not wanting to hear the noise, Dominic shoved Tony down the stairs and into the basement. Tony had been alone in the basement for three days before one of the maids found him. He was so dehydrated he had to be hospitalized. The door leading down to the basement at his place stayed open when Tony was there, now.

Gibbs parked the car and stepped out, scanning the street and houses for any sign of trouble. Tony noticed this and sent a thanks to what ever God existed that he'd found Gibbs. The old man meant more to him than he could ever say.

Gibbs was woken early Saturday morning when someone kicked open his bedroom door. Three masked intruders quickly and efficiently subdued him, knocking him unconscious before he could call for Tony. When he woke an hour later Tony was gone and the house was a mess. He managed to dial 911 before the room began spinning around like a top. He woke again when the medics lifted the stretcher carrying him to the ambulance.

Ducky sat beside the bed and sighed. It had been twelve hours and still they were no closer to finding Anthony. Jethro was their only lead and he was still too out of it to give a statement. Lord only knew what poor Anthony was experiencing. Ducky did not want to dwell on that. It made him nauseous just thinking about someone hurting the young lad. Anthony had been through enough hell in one life time, he scarcely needed more added to the mix.

Tony woke to someone calling his name. Was it Gibbs? Had he somehow gotten hurt again? But Gibbs didn't call him Anthony. Ducky did, but this voice was to harsh and impatient to be the old M.E. Dominic!

Dominic watched as Anthony's eyes flew open. In them he saw panic and fear, and he loved it. Oh! He was going to enjoy this. And so was Hal. Hal had always had a thing for Anthony, even when the piece of trash was a child. Too bad Anthony never saw things the way they did.

"W-where am I?"

"Does it matter? Jethro Gibbs will never find you."

As he struggled to get away Tony realized he was chained to the bed; naked. Not good. Not good at all. He had to get away. Fast. But he couldn't move!

The belt slicing into his backside and thighs caught him off guard. He yelped in pain, but the assault didn't stop. Instead the licks became more painful. Tony tried counting them, but soon lost count. As he felt the darkness claim him once more, he silently begged for Gibbs.

Gibbs woke Monday morning to see Abby asleep in a chair beside the bed. Even in slumber she looked completely exhausted. Knowing Abby she was. She'd most likely worked herself to death trying to find Tony. He didn't want to wake her but he had to know the latest on his son.

"Abbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you guys found anything?"

"No. Just Daddy Dearest's DNA in Tony's room. We need your statement."

"I know. Get McGee or Kate in here. And Abbs?"

"Hmm?"

"Get me my discharge papers."

"You're signing yourself out AMA?"

"Of course. Now go!"

_**Thanks for all the support y'all. Sorry I'm not responding to the E-mails, I'm so busy with school I barely have time to take a piss. But I do appreciate the great reaction you all have given me and my stories. Next chapter will probably feature more Tony torture and angry Gibbs. Thanks again for the kind words of encouragement. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**The next time Tony woke he saw a face he had been terrified of since he was five years old. Hal Merchant was sitting on the bed next to him; smiling down at him. It took all Tony's strength not to scream. Even now he knew what Hal wanted. Hal wanted Tony.**

"**Good morning, child!"**

**Tony didn't respond. His heart was in his throat and his head was spinning. He couldn't seem to find his balance. Ever time Hal had ever touched him as a child came rushing back to him. The wetness stung his eyes, but he couldn't afford to let the tears falls.**

"**You and I are going to have so much fun today."**

**Hal stroked his forefinger down Tony's bare thigh as he spoke eliciting a flinch and several trembles from his charge.**

"**I've missed you so, young Anthony."**

**Tony still said nothing. His control was slipping, his fears and memories were getting the better of him. Silently he cried out for his dad, for anyone, Probie even to come save him. **

"**You're still as soft as you once were. Oh! The things I'm going to do to you. When I'm finished with you, Jethro Gibbs will take one look at you and cast you aside like garbage. You'll be so tainted no one will want you."**

**With that Hal straddled Tony and began disrobing. He slid into Tony in one full thrust. The pain was almost unbearable. Tony knew he'd been torn, he just couldn't tell how bad it was. It felt like fire. **

"**My beautiful boy. You're so sweet, Anthony, I don't know how I went so long without you. No matter, you are mine now. Yes! Your father and I made a deal. I keep you and he gets to do what he likes with you when I'm finished with you. He is rather violent. I can only imagine the things he has in store for you."**

**The world went gray around the edges and soon turned to black. Tony welcomed the darkness. The darkness brought pain relief. The darkness hid the abuse. It always had.**

**Gibbs stalked through the bullpen demanding answers no one could give him. His team had been taken off Tony's case. They were too personally involved. Bullshit! Tony was theirs, his, he didn't want anyone else to find him. He wanted to be the first person saw when the found him. He wanted to wrap his arms around Tony and never let go. **

"**Jethro, you've been given vacation time, I suggest you take it."**

"**How can I when I know Tony's still out there, Duck.?"**

**The same way Timothy and Katelyn have, of course."**

"**Yeah? How's that?"**

"**By investigating on their own. You actually expect them to do nothing while Anthony is missing? They think of the lad as a brother. As does Abigail. Which is precisely why she is using all her vacation time to help them. Last time I checked, about ten minutes ago, the trio was a Timothy's. You should drop by later. I'm sure they can find something for you to do."**

**Abby sat beside McGee, both vigorously working on computers, looking for something that might lead them to Tony. Kate was on the street running down leads. She would call with an update if she found something. The knock at the door was unexpected. **

"**McGee! Open the damned door!"**

"**Gibbs! I knew you'd come!"**

"**Really, Abbs?" **

"**Duh!"**

"**So where are we?"**

"**Well, boss we are currently in my apart…"**

**The head slap stopped him in his tracks. And at the same time put him back on track. After telling Gibbs about their impromptu investigations the three set out to gather more information. Kate made it back with out a single lead. The four of them napped on and off until morning. With nothing else to do the four set out to find Tony the old fashioned way.**

**Dominic watched as Anthony finally came around. The bleeding had stopped hours ago, yet the boy remained unconscious until now.**

"**That's it Anthony, open your eyes. Hal is very disappointed. He had to finish without your help. You have to be punished for that. "**

**As Dominic put his cigar out on Tony's back, he reached for the belt. He would make sure Tony never disappointed his or Hal again. **

**Tony was expecting the belt to lash across his thighs, not his back. He couldn't help the yelp that escaped him. This hurt more than he remembered. He prayed for darkness or death. He'd long since given up the hope of being found. He would never see his friends or his dad again. He would never again fall asleep against his dad. He would never get to tell Gibbs how much he loved him. As he felt the blood seep from his back, the gray returned and sweet relief was once again his.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs paced up and down the hallway trying to connect anything that might help lead him to his son. He was sick with worry. His imagination was running wild conjuring up all sorts of horrible scenarios involving Tony. He hadn't slept since Tony disappeared. Four days. Four of the longest days of his life. He was almost ready to give up when he turned a corner in the den and remembered Tony trying to talk him into watching some stupid stoner movie called _Half Baked_. He realized then that he had to keep looking. Tony was counting on him. His son was trusting him to save the day. And by God he would.

Tony opened his eyes to total darkness. After a few minutes he realized he was alone. Thank God! Now he could catalog his injuries. Broken or cracked ribs, numerous lacerations on his back buttocks and legs. Wrists and ankles bloody from the ropes. Bruises everywhere. Concussion, or three. Tony tried to move only to find something under his arm. A cell phone! Hope! He flipped it open with his middle finger and tried to dial. The ropes cut into his wrists more when he moved his hand to dial, though. Sonofabitchmotherfucker! Moving again, Tony held his breath and dialed.

Gibbs heard the phone and reached for it not recognizing the number. He almost hit ignore but something told him it might lead his to Tony.

"Gibbs"

Silence.

"Gibbs"

"Dad!"

The voice was so scratchy and weak he almost didn't recognize it.

"Tony! Tony"

"Dad. I'm sorry"

"Tony hang on, kiddo. McGee! Trace!"

"Dad."

"I'm on my way, son. Just hang on, bud!"

The trace lead them to a house just outside of D.C. Gibbs kicked the door in only to watch Dominic dive out a window and run. He didn't care, he could track him down later, he had to find Tony now.

The basement was cold and damp. And dark. The flashlight offered little light. The moan alerted him that he wasn't alone.

"Tony!"

"Da-Dad!"

Gibbs spotted the naked figure and fell to his knees in front of it. Tony had blood all over him. His hands and feet were bound. His eyes were unfocused and glassy. Gibbs yelled for a blanket and tried not to touch his son. Tony was evidence. But seeing the boy shivering, afraid to move did him in. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and whispered nonsense in his ear until the medics arrived.

Gibbs startled at the sound of footfalls next to him. Ducky.

"So what's the damage, Duck?"

"Four broken ribs, bruised spleen and kidneys. Deep gashes on his back, buttocks and legs. Concussion and sixty- seven stitches. He's been raped, also. But it's not the physical damage I worry about. Those wounds will heal, the emotional damage may never do so."

"I know, Duck. I know. Can I see him?"

"Yes. The poor lad's been asking for you. Go to your son, Jethro."

Gibbs watched Tony sleep. His chest rose and fell in tune with his newly developed fever. Running his fingers through Tony hair brought a reaction,

"Dad?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I don't care. I didn't think I'd get to see you again. I thought maybe you guys forgot about me. "

"Never."

"They told me you wouldn't want me anymore."

"They were wrong. I always want you."

"Even now?"

"Especially now, kiddo."

The defeat in Tony's voice brought tears to his eyes. He wanted to take away all the hurt for his son, but that just wasn't possible.

"I love you, always."

"You promise?"

"Promise!"

Tony fell into a restless sleep knowing that he was no longer alone or lost in the dark. He was safe, now. He was home. Now all he had to do was heal.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after being found, Tony was discharged from the hospital. His attempts to sign himself out AMA had been thwarted by his dad and Ducky. Now here he was, in his dad's den "recovering", whatever the hell that meant. All he really wanted to do was get away. Running seemed like the right thing to do. He was damaged goods now, no one wanted to deal with a damaged human being. Dominic and Hal had made sure he knew without a doubt just how rejected he'd be if he lived through the hell they created.

Gibbs eyed his son on the sofa. He had been home for a week and had not said ten words the whole week. Usually Tony talked a mile a minute, the silence concerned him. The nightmares Tony could not escape were wreaking havoc on his sleep patterns and his moods. Tony, normally cheerful and bouncy, was now despondent and dejected. Gibbs still recalled the morning, two days ago, when he had seen his son eyeing a razor blade intently. He'd said nothing, just discreetly removed the sharpest objects from the house. Even his tools were now locked up in storage. The guns were locked away, also. Gibbs didn't think Tony would overdose on pills, the boy hated taking them too much for that.

Ducky had suggested a therapist, but Tony had ever so politely declined the idea. Hal was a therapist, after all. Gibbs had agreed with Tony at the time, thinking he could get him to open up on his own, now he wasn't so sure. Tony contemplating suicide was not something he could handle on his own.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Want to put on a CD?"

"No thanks."

"Want to talk?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"I disagree. We have quite a lot to talk about, you and I."

"Gibbs please don't do this."

"You can't keep this bottled up or locked away. It'll eat you alive. If you won't see a therapist at least talk to me. I'm not going to judge you or demean you. I just want to help, kiddo."

"Then leave me alone. I don't want to talk."

"What were you thinking when you were looking at the razor the other day?"

"You expect me to remember that far back?"

"I expect you to tell me the truth."

"What if I can't?"

"You can't or you won't?"

"I don't know. Please just leave it alone."

Tony stood and was out the door in seconds. He couldn't take the pressure, anymore. He had to get away for a while. He just could not tell Gibbs that he felt he had no reason to live anymore. Dominic and Hal had taken his trust and shattered it. They had ripped his life apart, leaving him no way to put it back together. He definitely could not tell Gibbs that. The man would turn on him for sure. Gibbs didn't tolerate weakness well, and he had seen enough of Tony's to last lifetimes. Admitting to more would only fuel the fire now.

Gibbs waited a full three hours after dark before panicking. Calling in the team was the last thing he wanted to do. Nevertheless, he had done it, and of course, they had panicked. Gibbs found him two hours later, sitting alone on a park bench in the snow. Running to him wasn't an option, no matter how much he wanted to. Approaching slowly, Gibbs saw the pill bottles sitting beside his son. Kneeling in front of his son, Gibbs placed his coat around him and reached up to touch him. The flinch was unexpected.

"Tony, it's Dad."

"I thought I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Dad, they did things to me. What if I can't get over that?"

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"I know you. And I know I be there when you need me."

"I want to tell you what happened, but I'm so afraid you might not want me when you hear it all. Dad, you're the first person that ever wanted me. You loved me when I didn't think anyone could, I don't want to lose that."

The tears tore his heart out. Gibbs pulled his son to him and cried with him. When Tony had no more tears left to cry out, he called the rest of the team and a cab. Tony needed his family now more than ever.

"Come on; let's get you out of the snow."

"You're not going to leave me?"

"Not on your life, kiddo."

After getting Tony home and warm on the couch, Gibbs heated up some of the chicken potpie he had made earlier that day and handed Tony a humongous helping. Putting weight back on the kid wasn't easy. Forcing food whenever he could, Gibbs had put a pound and a half back on Tony's lanky frame.

"Drink the tea, too. Ducky swears it has magical powers."

"I bet it tastes like a witches brew."

"Actually, Anthony, it tastes rather pleasant."

Gibbs watched as Tony cringed.

"Now, let's have a look at you. Being out on the cold can't be good for you."

Ducky examined his charge slowly. Frightening the lad was not on his to do list. Getting him well was. Even now, Duck could see the exhaustion in the boys eyes as he looked him over. Tony was so desperately in need of some TLC. Jethro could certainly handle that.

"Jethro, the lad is exhausted. Mentally as well as physically. Just be his father. Listen when he chooses to talk, don't push him. This subject is enormously painful, let him come to you on his own. He wants to tell you, but he isn't sure of your reaction. Show him you won't reject him. Show him the love you give him so freely."

Later that night Ducky watched as father and son fell into a deep, uninterrupted sleep. Tony curled into his dad's side, wanted and loved. Jethro's arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping him safe from harm. The road ahead would be a long and bumpy one, but these two could handle it.

_Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are the best. The rest of the story will deal with Tony's recovery. Some of this is personal for me, so if it takes a while to update, bear with me. This is kind of like purging my own demons._


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks after Tony's mini breakdown, Gibbs finally got him to open up about his past. It was not pretty. The physical abuse had started when Tony was five. One of his tutors had given him a "B" on a math worksheet and his father had exploded backhanding the little boy saying that DiNozzo's were smarter than that. The old man had then ordered the boy to pour the first of his evening drinks. Tony, scared out of his mind, had dropped the glass on the hardwood floor. He could do nothing but watch as it shattered along with his hope for the night. Dominic had then taken a frightened Tony to his room and ordered him to loose his pants and underwear. He had then thrown the boy face first onto the bed and unbuckled his belt. The beating that followed was torture for little Tony. Fifty lashes on his bare backside with a thick leather belt had cured him of bad grades and clumsiness. Not being able to sit for over a week insured that the same infractions never happened again. The bloodstained belt his father had used was then tacked up on the child's wall as a reminder of what would happen if he failed to live up to expectations and orders again.

Gibbs still remembered the trembling voice telling him of the beating and the sobs that racked his son's whole body as he remembered more abuse, most just emotional and physical, but some of it sexual.

As he sat on the basement floor holding and rocking his son, Gibbs vowed vengeance. Dominic and Hal were going to pay for the hell they had put a young vulnerable kid through.

"D-Dad?"

The hesitancy in the small childlike voice tugged at his heart. Tony did not sound like that, and yet the voice had indeed come from his strong, tough as nails Senior Agent.

"Yeah?"

"You said it was ok to hurt, to cry?"

"Yes, I did."

"Is it ok to be angry, also?"

Gibbs felt his own tears slide down his face as he kissed the top of Tony's head. Dominic DiNozzo and Hal Merchant had taken the child's trust and security and ripped it apart. They had all but destroyed his self-confidence, and he wasn't sure if being angry with them was alright.

"Yes, Tony. What they did to you was wrong. No one deserves that, kiddo. Anger is only natural after what you've been through. Anger and fear, depression, sadness, insecurity, all those things are ok."

"H-How do I fix it?"

"Some things can't be fixed. You just have to learn to deal with them. And no, that does not mean bottling them up inside. It means talking to someone about it. It means letting other people see that terrified child that just wants to be loved and wanted. Tony, you have so many people that want to love you. Let them! Stop pushing them away."

"What if they don't like the person I become?"

"Then fuck 'em. The people that really, truly care about you will be there no matter what or who you become."

"Like you?"

"Now you're learning. It just took two years to get it thought that thick head of yours."

Tony's tiny smile made Gibbs heart do a flip. Lately Tony's smiles were few and far between.

"Dad? When you said might want to talk to someone, did you mean a therapist?"

"I did. But before you start thinking about Hal, just hear me out. I've known this woman since before I joined NCIS. She is the most wonderful person, kiddo. She won't push you if you're not ready, but she does expect you to at least help with your recovery. She can't do it all by herself. She's one of the best at what she does. She works with politicians, and lawyers. Cops, retired military. That sort of thing. I understand if you don't want to, but just think about it alright?"

"Ok."

What Gibbs didn't tell Tony was that Emma Crenshaw had a tendency to mother people. Especially young adults with a desperate need for TLC. Emma would take one look at Tony and she'd be a goner. His silent plea for affection and attention would draw her to him instantly. Her instincts would not allow her turn him away.

"Will you let me know in the morning what you want to do?"

"Why?"

"So I can get Ducky off my back about it."

There was that grin again. It wasn't the mega watt smile, but it would do for now. Just like Tony's recollection of his childhood. Gibbs knew they were nowhere near finished, but pushing would only make Tony turn away.

"Come on, let's go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

Hal Merchant was found dead, his bloated body floating in the Potomac, three days after Tony agreed to see Emma. Tony's reaction was not what one would have expected, though. Instead of being happy, he worried that his father would, now that Hal was out of the way, come for him again. Logically, he knew that was not possible, anymore. The security system at his dad's house was now one of the best on the market. When Tony had questioned him about it, he had simply stated that now he had something in the house worth protecting.

"Aren't you happy or at least relieved?"

"Dad? Dominic is still out there. He's more dangerous than Hal ever hoped to be. And he has the money to back him."

"Why don't you come with me to work this morning? Get out of the house; get your mind off of things for a while."

"You're letting me out of the house? I didn't think I'd ever see the day!"

"Keep talking smartass. You'll never leave the house again."

"Ha-Ha, very funny. You really wouldn't ground me again would you?"

"If you deserve to be grounded, yes! Go get ready. I'm leaving in thirty minutes."

Tony bolted up the stairs and started dragging on clothes and fixing his hair. He hadn't felt like going out in quite a while, but now, knowing that Hal was no longer able to hurt him, gave him a renewed energy. He might even start ragging McGee again. In addition, making Kate, such a good little Catholic girl, blush a deeper red than she had ever even seen before. Yes, he felt better than he had in days.

"Tony, let's go!"

"Almost finished!"

Gibbs stood in the doorway and glared at his son. Tony and his hair had made him late more times than he could count, but he really didn't mind. Watching Tony stress over a strand of hair was quite amusing.

"Why do you even bother to do your hair? It still looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"That's the point."

"If you say so."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything. For putting up with me when I know I didn't deserve it."

"Tony look at me. Everyone has bad days, even me. I told you nothing you could ever do or say would change my feelings for you. As far as what you deserve goes, well, kiddo, I think you deserve everything good in the world. I think you deserve all the love and attention you can stand. But of course, that's just my opinion."

"I love you."

"I know. Now come on. We're already late."

"God forbid you not get your coffee."

"I've had three cups already. Just need a few more to start the day off right."

Tony giggled and grabbed his coat. The giggle surprised his dad. Tony had never giggled before. Then again, Tony had probably never been given the chance to giggle before. It sounded sweet and innocent, not something normally associated with Tony.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"I thought it was cute."

"Dad, I'm not cute. Extremely good looking, yes, but I was never cute."

Gibbs laughed and herded his son out the door. The coffee shop was packed as usual, good thing Tony always flirted with the college girl behind the counter. The flirting insured they got their order before everyone else. Leave it to Tony to flirt with everything female with two legs. Although, Nicole wasn't just any college kid. She was intelligent and well on her way to becoming a criminal profiler. Gibbs suspected Tony's flirting was only a ploy to help the kid get her foot in the door. It wasn't easy when one was just starting out, with on reputation backing them. It struck Gibbs again just how generous and caring his son was. Tony coming from the home life he had only made that more remarkable. The boy truly did have a heart of gold.

"Let's go, Romeo. We have work to do."

Nicole waved her thanks at whatever advice Tony had given her and continued taking orders. She was a good kid; she would make it in whatever she chose to do. Just like Tony.

"Don't forget that you have an appointment with Emma at four today."

Tony froze right there on the sidewalk. Why had he agreed to this, again? Talking about his past was a no-no. No one needed to know just how fucked up he was. Well, Gibbs already knew, but that didn't count; he was Gibbs after all.

"Tony don't back out now. I know it's scary, but please just trust me on this. Would I ever do anything to hurt you?"

"No. I just…Will you be there?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes."

The pleading voice and soulful green eyes made him rethink his whole day. Maybe Tony wasn't ready for all this. Maybe he was just going along just so Gibbs would stop worrying. On the other hand, maybe he was ready and just concerned about how he would be received at the office after such a long absence. Alternatively, he could be afraid of what might come up in therapy.

"Ok."

Tony sighed in relief. Talking about his childhood with someone he had never met would be difficult, but with Gibbs there, his comfort level would be closer to normal. Did Gibbs realize just how much his steady guidance and unwavering support had help bring him back after his abduction? Did he know how much Tony had come to rely on his solid, unflinching affection? Yeah, he did. That look Gibbs was shooting his way told him so.

"So should I glue Probie's fingers to his keyboard or his shoes to the floor?"

Gibbs was tempted to threaten his very life if he tried either, then he realized how much things needed to go back to normal, not only for Tony, but for Kate and McGee as well. What the hell!

"Both. It's been a while."

The mega watt smile was back. As it slid into place, some of Gibbs' worries dissipated. Nothing it seemed could keep the kid down for long.

_Thanks 2 every1 who keeps reviewing and faving my stories. Hope to wrap this one up before I go back to school. Then on to something a bit different. I may even post a CSI: NY (Danny, Mac) story. I love the relationship between the two characters. Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, had to set up the next chapters. And yes, Emma will play a big role in Tony's recovery. And as Tony will learn later, she has helped Gibbs through something also. And Dominic will get what he deserves. Just don't know exactly how yet. Should I torture him as he did to Tony or just off him and be done? You guys let me know what you think._


	8. Chapter 8

Emma watched as the two walked slowly into her office. The young man at Gibbs side looked like any man in his late twenties or early thirties. Until she saw the eyes. The Moss green color was striking, but the pain hidden deep within caught her attention. If the distrust was any indicator, she had her work cut out for her.

"Gentlemen, have a seat, and let's get started."

"I'd rather not."

Emma hid her smile at the jab. At least the kid hadn't lost his sense of humor. He would need that to get him through the really tough times.

"Tony, sit."

"Woof."

"Alright smartass, wait until I get you home."

Emma laughed outright at the two this time. She simply couldn't help herself. Did they even realize how they sounded to the outside world? Did they even care?

"You didn't tell me this was a comedy act, Jethro."

Gibbs looked at his son, who had apparently zoned out.

"It usually is."

Tony couldn't take his eyes off the petite figure in front of him. He had expected a woman in her fifties wearing a suite of some kind. Not a sixtyish white haired lady in petite jeans and a floppy T-shirt. The eyes gave him the most pause, though. Deep brown, soft and gentle. The only person he had ever seen with eyes like that was Gibbs. Sure the color was different, but the gentleness was the same. Besides, Gibbs would never bring him somewhere that wasn't safe.

Half way through the hour, Emma noticed Tony's discomfort and switched topics. Family was something they would have to work on. Gibbs, however seemed to be a safe subject. Tony could talk all day about how great his dad was, so they finished the hour just like that.

As Tony walked out, Emma stopped her friend.

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing with him ever is."

"I take it this is normal, then? His masks?"

"Very."

"Has he talked about it anymore."

"Only a few times. I don't want to push him."

"Wise decision. See you next week. Take care of him. He needs it."

Emma watched them walk out knowing that Tony was going to be fine. It would take a while, a lot of love and therapy, but eventually he would be fine.

_Sorry this is so short, but I needed a way to introduce Emma without getting into Tony's childhood to heavily. Next chapter will focus on Tony getting back to work. Thanks for the reviews and the support this story has gotten. It's wonderful that so many people like what I'm doing. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Tony continued to go to therapy and Gibbs continued to support him. Tony didn't talk about his past and Gibbs didn't ask. They went to work and came home. They solved cases and investigated leads in cold cases. It wasn't until seven weeks into therapy that Tony finally opened up to his dad. After talking with Emma he realized he had to tell his dad about his horrific childhood in order to start healing. So he started talking one night while they were watching part of **_**The Godfather**_** trilogy after dinner**

"**I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I can."**

**Gibbs knew just what his son wanted to discuss. He had waited almost two months for the boy to open up and he was about to do just that. He didn't want to ruin it.**

"**This about Dominic?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Tony, you can tell me anything."**

"**Emma said if I trusted you, I could tell you, so hear goes. When I was five, he started really laying into me. He hit me everyday. I didn't know what to do. He said no one would care what happened to me, so I just kept quiet. He would use whatever he cold find. A few times he beat me with an electrical cord. He would start at my shoulders and go down. Some days I couldn't even get out of bed. And then other days I just wanted to die. I actually begged him to kill me. I don't know why he wouldn't do it. He certainly didn't want me. No one did. Nothing I did made him happy. I made strait A's and he still said I was stupid. He called me infantile for wanting to play sports. I just wanted him to love me. Why couldn't he do that?"**

**Gibbs grabbed him in a tight embrace and wouldn't let go. He could feel Tony's entire body shaking as soul deep sobs filled his ears. Emma had said this might happen. Tony had actually broken down in a few sessions, too distraught to continue. Rubbing his son's back and carding his fingers through chestnut hair, Gibbs hoped to offer some semblance of comfort.**

"**After a really bad nightmare sometimes I'm on edge for days. Dad what did I do to deserve that? Why wasn't I good enough for him?"**

**Gibbs had no answers. He couldn't imagine not wanting Kelly. Hell, he'd only raised his voice to her once and that was because she had run into the street. Dominic DiNozzo had taken pleasure in inflicting pain upon his only son. And now that son couldn't imagine why anyone would want or love him. **

"**He had this cane pole that he used when he really wanted to hurt me. It didn't leave big wide welts like the belt, it just cut into the skin. Making me bleed became a goal for him. The first time you head slapped me I thought maybe you might hurt too. I didn't understand that you could discipline someone without actually hurting them."**

**Tony cried himself to sleep an hour later. Gibbs was content to hold him. He doubted anyone had ever done that. Pulling the blanket over them both he sighed. Tony would have nightmares for sure.**

"**Dad?"**

**Gibbs glanced down to see shiny green eyes staring up at him, pain and innocence showing in equal measures. **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Thanks."**

"**Anytime bud. Just don't bottle things up anymore. You have me and I'm not leaving. I'm here for the good and the bad, Kid."**

**Sitting on the bench at the park, Emma saw her friend strolling toward her. He looked determined. Then again, he always did where his son was concerned. Tony had given her the ok to discuss his sessions with his dad, so here she was. Spilling all of Tony's secrets to the first person that really cared about him. He wasn't the last, though. She had discovered early on that the kid's charm could win over anyone's heart. He certainly had hers. She found herself mothering the boy more and more. There was just something about him that cried out for love and affection. She suspected Jethro Gibbs had seen this very same thing.**

"**Nice of you to join me."**

"**We caught a case, sorry."**

"**No biggie. So what do you want to know?"**

"**Has he said anything else about his father or Hal?"**

"**Some."**

"**And?"**

"**They used to tie him down so Hal could have his way with him. If he resisted, Dominic or Hal would beat him until he submitted. Sometimes they left him tied for days; alone, in the dark. Hal used to put his cigars out on the bottoms of Tony's feet. If he screamed or cried out he got beat. Belts, cords, metal coat hangers, hairbrushes, paddles, canes. You name it they beat him with it."**

**Emma's words echoed in his head all the way home. She said she had never come across a case of child abuse as bad as Tony's. She didn't know how the boy could be a functioning member of society with all the pain he had to deal with. She also made Peanut Butter and M&M cookies for him. Said the kid could stand a little comfort food. Wouldn't Ducky just love that? If he ever found out, that is. Gibbs found himself giving in to his son more than ever lately. He never wanted to see the light in Tony's bright eyes dulled to a faint glow again. He would gladly let Tony have anything he wanted if it meant he got to see that amazing smile.**

"**Tony, you have me so wrapped. And I don't even care."**

**As Tony heard his dad pull into the drive, he took the chicken breasts out of the oven and plated them up with the smashed sweet potatoes and asparagus. His famous honey butter rolls were in a basket on the table.**

"**Tony, what smells so good?"**

"**Um, I cooked."**

**Gibbs hid his grin. Tony was a wonderful chef, and cooking seemed to relax him. The aromas drifting toward him made his stomach rumble. The meal in front of him more than made up for the cookies he handed Tony.**

"**Emma thought you could use some comfort food."**

"**She's on her way over."**

"**She is?"**

"**Yes. I called to move my appointment back an hour and we started talking and I invited her, I'm sorry."**

"**You must really feel comfortable around her."**

"**I do. She's like you. I know she cares. I don't know how I know, I just know."**

"**Ok."**

"**That's it? You're not angry?"**

"**Nope. I'm just glad you have people you can trust. Now come on, let's eat."**


	10. Chapter 10

**The dinner with Emma left him feeling off kilter for some reason. He'd come to trust her implicitly, yet after one semi personal dinner with her he knew something was off. Not with her necessarily. Maybe it was him. Emma was a mother hen, problem was, Tony had never experienced something like that until Gibbs came into his life and he was still trying to wrap his head around that! He still had moments where he thought his dad might decide he didn't want him anymore, and now Emma was trying to take care of him, as well. He wanted to talk to someone, too bad Emma and Gibbs were really good friends. He didn't want to bother anyone else with his problems. **_**What to do. What to do.**_

"**Tony, move it! We have a case."**

"**On it, Boss."**

**The case, it turned out was a missing Navy Seal who had gone hiking for the weekend to get away from his girlfriend. After meeting said girlfriend, Tony understood perfectly why the man wanted to get away. Hell, he only spoke to her all of eight minutes and he wanted to run away! After she threw her best China at him, he decided to call it a day. After she slung her cast iron skillet at Gibbs, **_**he **_**decided to take her in for assaulting a federal officer. **

"**Any one ever threw cookware at you before?"**

"**No but wife number two thought my head made a nice golf ball and took a swing at me. Seven stitches later I threw the clubs out. Any one ever throw dishes at you before?"**

"**Actually…yeah."**

"**Do I even want to know?"**

"**Probably not."**

"**Let me guess, ex girlfriend?"**

"**Mother"**

"**Your ex girlfriend's mother threw plates at you?"**

"**No **_**my**_** mother. When I was five or six. I was trying to reach a spoon for my ice cream and I spilled the whole drawer. She picked up the first thing within reach and flung it at my head. A platter that was going to be used for the dinner she was hosting that night. Needless to say, after it cracked me in the head, it was of no use to her anymore. The ginormous dent in it saw to that."**

"**Your mother threw a serving platter at you?"**

**Tony absentmindedly rubbed the side of his head, letting Gibbs see the long thin scar on his scalp.**

"**Yeah. First concussion I ever had."**

**And, thought Gibbs, that explains why he acted so strange with Emma at dinner. Emma had three kids of her own and hundreds more she unofficially "adopted". She was a mother to her very core. Tony had no experience with that kind of thing. It was a small miracle that he let her get as close as she had. It was really a testament to his faith in Gibbs himself that he had allowed her into his personal life.**

**The pained expression in his dad's eyes made him wonder if maybe he shouldn't have shared that particular tid-bit of information with the older man. He was beginning to see just how protective Gibbs was of him. His abuse filled childhood irked the man, and Tony had no clue why. It wasn't like he could have prevented it. **

"**I'm sorry."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**You look really sad, Dad. I didn't mean to upset you."**

**Gibbs had to tamp down all his anger toward Tony's parents at the moment. The kid had been abused seven different ways from Sunday by the people who were supposed to love him, yet here he was apologizing for that, like it was somehow his fault he got stuck with lousy parents.**

"_**You**_** didn't upset me. What those **_**THINGS**_ you call parents did to you upsets me. They didn't deserve you. I'm glad you father disowned you. If he had not, I would never have found you. He doesn't know what he missing. Stupid bastard."

The rest of the night passed in slow motion. Until Gibbs brought up Emma. Luckily he understood his son's reluctance to let her into his life on a more personal level. He even help him see that Emma was nothing like Diana DiNozzo. By the end of the night he felt better than he had in a long while.

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had finals which are now finished. I did great on them, one less worry! Hope to finish this thing in a few more chapters. Thanks 4 the great reviews. You guys are wonderful. Hope you guys have a great Christmas! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Dominic watched the silver haired man interact with Anthony. The boy was actually laughing at something the old man said. The little miscreant didn't deserve to be happy after the hell he had caused his family. And who was that tall slim lady with them? Was she a co-worker, perhaps? Anthony seemed to relish her attention much like he did with that Gibbs fellow. Dominic decided he would have to have more information about her before he made his move. She could possibly pose a threat to him, and one needed all the information one could get about enemies.

Gibbs gut told him to tread carefully. Something was very wrong. Keeping an eye on Tony became his life's mission. When he got a chance to tip Emma off he did so discreetly, not wanting to alarm his son. Tony seemed to be enjoying himself at the street fair, no need to ruin that. It was entirely likely that he'd never been able to do something like this before. His parents would have most likely thought it a waste of time, theirs and his, to attempt something so bumpkin and juvenile, despite the simple fact that their son would have enjoyed just about anything as long as he had his family to share it with.

"He seems happy, yes?"

"Extremely. I haven't seen him like this in a while."

"Reminds me of another young man in need of something he was too terrified to ask for."

Gibbs smirked. Emma had taken a grief filled man and turned him into a socially acceptable mess of a man. He had her to thank for giving him his life back. He had her to thank for giving him insight into Tony's psyche that he would have never had without her. Emma was amazing, he hoped she knew that.

"Lucky for me you came along and showed me I could stand back up again."

"Now if I can only do that for young Tony. Heaven knows the boy needs someone to help him back up. Those animals he calls parents certainly did nothing to help the matter. You know, Jethro, I've been doing this for too many years, but it still surprises me how cruel one can be to one's own family."

"Dad! Get off! Let me go! Daaad!"

Gibbs heard nothing but the panic-stricken screams of his son. Where were the plain clothes cops that were supposed to be watching them? And why had he let Tony get out of his sight?

Taking off in the direction of his son's latest screams, Gibbs found Tony's wallet and ID strewn about the street. A large, black Lincoln SUV was speeding away going North. Gibbs heart sank. His son was gone again. And this time it was his fault. He should not have let the kid get away from him. What had he been thinking?

"McGee."

"McGee, have Abby track Tony's phone. He was just taken again. Hurry!"

An hour later, five NCIS teams were assigned to the case. Several people took vacation days to work other angles. Tony was well liked by his co-workers, they wanted him back.

After hours of searching and finding nothing, Ducky finally convinced McGee, Kate, and Abby to call it a night and get some rest. He had no such luck with Jethro, though. He had not expected to do so. The man's son was missing, sleep was the last thing on his mind. Instead, he settled into a chair beside his best friends desk and simply sat, offering as much comfort as the other man would take.

_**Thanks so much for the continued support for this story. I am still amazed that people actually want to read something I wrote! Wow! I'm thinking that after this is finished, I might write something from CSI:NY. The Mac/Danny relationship is something I would really like to explore. Let me know what you think on this matter. Also I thought about incorporating some form a discipline into some of my Fics, I just don't know how well that would be received. Tell me what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

The bullpen was abuzz with activity. Agents from every department were scurrying about, doing their level best to find Tony. It did not come as a surprise to Gibbs to find out Tony knew almost everyone in the building, right down to the lone night janitor, who hid her soft heart with a gruff no nonsense exterior. Not only did Tony know them he knew of their families, remembered birthdays and anniversaries, names of children and grandchildren, shared in the joys of their lives. It warmed Gibbs heart to know that so many people considered Anthony DiNozzo a friend. At the very least it more people searching for him.

Tony cracked one swollen eye open and glanced around the room. The chair his father had tied him to hours before was now gone. As was the man himself. Too bad he could not have left before giving Tony a serious beat down. Rolling over proved painful. Broken ribs most likely. And the dizziness and nausea only confirmed a concussion. At least there were on lashes across his back this time. There were, however several canes and straps hanging on the walls of the small, windowless room. Tony had no doubts about what would befall him later after seeing those. He just had to keep it together long enough for his dad to find him. He had tried to leave clues as they had stopped, but he wasn't sure if anyone would pick up on them. By that point, he was so out of it he really didn't know if the clues made sense. _Just have faith in Gibbs. He always finds you._

Dominic stood at the corner of 5th and Oak and waited for the _Walk_ signal. Now that Anthony was secure, he could get the supplies he needed. The list was lengthy, but the time and effort would be worth it in the end. Watching the boy suffer was as sweet as candy. And the hardware store offered ample resources for that. As he walked down the aisles, he found a new toy on each one. _How much fun I'm going to have with you, boy!_

Gibbs crushed the Styrofoam cup in his steady hand. It had been three days and still no sign of his son. The only evidence was some gum( from a watermelon Tootsie Pop) with Tony's DNA on it and a black and green size twelve New Balance athletic shoe. Gibbs recognized it as Tony's. He'd been with him when the kid bought them. They had also gotten new workout clothes the same day. Tony had torn or ripped most of his old ones playing basketball in the park. While Tony was paying for the shoes, Gibbs had wandered to the nearest gourmet coffee shop and stocked up on some of Tony's favorites. He found them to be nasty and too fancy, but Tony had a weakness for them, so he wrote a check for way too much simply because the checkout girl had let it slip that one of the brews would not be made again until after the new year. So what if he had never even imagined spending so much money on something as trivial as coffee. Tony was worth every penny.

Startled out of the memory, by his computer crashing, Gibbs sighed and resisted the urge to smack it like he would Tony for making a silly comment. At that moment though, he would give anything to have the kid spout something ridicules and too funny to ignore. What must he be thinking now? Did he know they were still looking for him or had he given up on them and himself?

Waking to someone slapping you awake was not at all a pleasant way to come out of a concussion induced slumber. Seeing the man responsible for most of your nightmares right up in your face didn't help matters.

"Hello, Anthony. Did you sleep well?"

When no answer came Dominic merely yanked Tony to his feet by his short chestnut hair. The action sent a searing pain through his already throbbing head.

"You will answer me when I speak to you! Failure to do so will result in severe punishment of my choosing!"

Thirty minutes later, Tony was thrown to the ground after being flogged, shoulders to ankles, with a cane. To his immense relief, Tony realized he had not cried out during the beating. Doing so would only fuel his father's rage. Now though, with just the dark to keep him company, he curled into a ball cried for his dad.


	13. Chapter 13

Ducky stood in the background, observing his longtime friend. The man seemed to have aged ten years in the past few days. Then again, fretting over a missing child could do that to a person. The pacing had started just over an hour ago when a call came in from a small town PD in Maryland asking about an Anthony DiNozzo. His physical description matched a report someone filed up that way.

Now, with still no word of Anthony or Dominic, Jethro was getting anxious. His frayed nerves were almost to the breaking point. He could not go on much further in his current state. Sleep was in desperate need, and food, an after thought for the man, was needed to replenish his physical strengths.

"Jethro, won't you sit down. Pacing a hole in the floor will hardly help the lad or yourself. You will no good to him if you cannot function."

"A week, Duck. Seven! Days! My son has been gone for seven God damn days and we still have nothing. This is the twelfth call we've received saying it might be him. None of them have been."

The outburst was expected, the soul shattering sobs were not. Ducky just let himself run on instinct, wrapping the distraught father in his ever supportive embrace. Jethro Gibbs did not breakdown, yet here he was doing just that at the very thought of his son. To Ducky it seemed only fitting that the man who allowed no emotion in his life had been so changed by the one person who needed such emotion in his.

"I just want my son back!"

Ducky had never seen him so broken. He wasn't even sure what to say now. Nothing he said would bring Anthony home. Now they just had to hope and wait. Too bad Jethro had never been a particularly patient man.

Tony woke to the sound of laughing. He tried moving but that only caused him more pain. The bruises and welts served as a reminder of his own stupidity. They also gave him a timeline of how long he'd been there. Six or seven days if his memory could be trusted. Longer than he had ever been held captive before. The laughing continued.

"Wake up boy! Time to get a move on!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Now that its safe to move, I'm going to take you to a friend of mine. He does wonderful things with sex slaves. Tells me you would go for top dollar. That way at least you'll be good for something."

Tony had to act fast. He needed a plan. He needed Gibbs. Once he was up and dressed the plot started falling into place. Dominic was so eager to leave he bounced from thought to the next without ever giving Tony a second glance. As he exited the room yet again Tony quickly grabbed for one of the bloody straps on the wall. The old man never knew what happened as the strap tightened around his neck. As soon as his the hollow gray eyes rolled back Tony dropped the weapon and started for the door. He had to find some way to get home.

The drive up to Maryland had been an eventful journey. Jethro's driving left something to be desired. Between praying for safety and fielding calls from the local LEO's Ducky was worn out. He wondered if Timothy and Caitlyn were as well.

"Jethro, I dare say your driving is worse than Mother's. And she's legally blind and going deaf, mind you."

The comment elicited a giggle from Kate and a shy grin from McGee. Both thinking of how Tony like that sounded.

"I got you here in one piece, didn't I Duck?"

"Well, if you don't count my heart, which flew out the window some miles back at that curve just before the intersection. I swear Jethro it's a small miracle you haven't been in a accident yet."

"Duck!"

The irate quality of the voice only served to spur the older man on again. Gibbs recognized what Ducky was trying to do. He wanted to keep them from thinking the worst about Tony. Too bad he was already thinking the worst.

He heard what sounded like cars on the highway just ahead of him. _Thank God! _With Dominic gaining ground he knew he would need some help. Just a little farther. Only a mile or so to go.

The sight of a road was almost too much. A road meant people and people meant help.

"Anthony! This isn't over you little sonofabitch! I will find you!"

The shivering started again as did the throbbing in his head. The world was being engulfed in a light shade of gray. Before his head hit the ground he had one thought: Gibbs.

Something was in the road. Had it fallen from a vehicle? What was that. Slowing to a stop Gibbs mind recognized the crumpled form immediately. It was Tony.

"It's Tony!"

"Tony, son, can you hear me? God, Duck he's bleeding everywhere."

"Tony?"

The pained moan made his heart stop.

"Tony open your eyes!"

"Dad?"

"Tony I'm here, son just please open your eyes."

It took more effort than he imagined to open his eyes, but his had said please. He didn't do that very often. The face he saw above his told him he was finally safe. The blue eyes holding so much love and tenderness he wanted to cry just looking into them.

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm staying right here, kiddo. I always have you."

Kate and McGee combed the area while Gibbs waited for the helicopter with Tony and Ducky. The cabin had to be secured and called in. The forensics team would have to process it. Just the sight of the basement made Kate sick. It was a torture chamber. McGee took one look at it and bolted for the door. His lunch coming up in the bushes.

Dominic saw the two men leaning over the boy. He would have to take care of them first. The .45 should do nicely. The first shot missed it's mark. The second and third hit closer to home, as Gibbs and Ducky scrambled to get Tony to safety. Once he was on the outer side of the car Gibbs reached in the car for his backup gun.

"Give me the boy and no one gets hurt!"

"You're not taking him."

"Why do you want him so badly? He's worthless. Always has been. Good for nothing little fucker!"

The punch to the jaw came as a surprise. Even to Ducky himself. He rarely resorted to violence, but this called for a more drastic approach.

"Fuck!"

The fight between Gibbs and Dominic seemed to last forever. The old man could hold his own against his terrified son, but not against a former marine. By the time McGee and Kate made it back Gibbs already had the man's head bouncing it off a moss covered rock. The only thing that stopped him was Ducky yelling about Tony.

Seeing his opening Dominic made a grab for his gun only to have it turned back to him.

"This is for Tony!"

The but of the gun hit just above his left eye, momentarily stunning the man.

"Go to hell Agent Gibbs!"

"You first you bastard!"

The two shots entered his chest. The raspy breathing ensured a fair amount of suffering before death.

"How does it feel to die? Are you scared? I'm sure Tony was every time you raised that damn belt to him. Don't worry, I'll make sure he knows just how much of a coward you really are."

The locals would have to take his statement at the hospital, his son was calling for him now. The copter was waiting.

**Thanks everyone who had continued to read this. I know, like Ducky I can be longwinded, just bare with me. I'm getting to the end soon. Had an idea about Gibbs punishing Tony. May write that, may not. Depends on what you guys want.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ummhm!"

Gibbs bolted up out of the hard black plastic chair as soon as he heard soft moan. He was standing beside the bed before he ever reached for the call button. If Tony was waking he wanted to be the first thing the kid saw. At least Tony would know he was safe then.

"Tony? Come on, son open your eyes."

"Da-Dad?"

"I'm right here. Tony open you eyes!"

The small slit let him see the most beautiful green eyes in the world. He had waited nine days for this. Running his fingers through the kids hair he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. His son was awake and while he wasn't fully recovered, he was on his way.

"Do you want some water?"

Tony nodded yes and tried to sit up. That particular movement proved excruciating, as it caused every nerve ending in his body to come alive with millions of tiny waves of pain.

"Don't do that, I've got you."

After Tony sipped a menial amount of water, Gibbs pressed the call button. Tony's eyes were now fully open and the vulnerability in them made his father's heart weep. Tony flinched when the nurse entered the room talking far too loudly.

"Could you try not to be so loud? He's been through hell, he doesn't need your obnoxious voice making it worse."

"Sor-rry, Sir Grumps-a-lot!"

"He gets like that sometimes."

The leggy brunette looked her patient over before she smiled at him.

"Especially when you're the focus. That's all I've heard for nine days! Grump, grump, grump! I'm glad you finally decided to return to the land of the living. The man has driving himself crazy."

"Nine days!"

"Would have been ten just after noon tomorrow."

"And he's been here the whole time?"

"Hey, he has a name!"

"Have you even been home?"

"I left for a few minutes everyday to shower, then I came back here. Abby usually stayed with you."

"Dad! No wonder you look awful."

Gibbs discovered quickly that his most stern Dad look might work on Tony, but it did nothing for the southern accented nurse who had just finished her check of Tony.

"He's right, you know. You should have at least gotten some sleep a few days a week."

The look in his dad's eyes said it all. Gibbs would never leave him or abandon him. He would never toss him aside like garbage. Gibbs would be there for everything, good or bad.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For staying. You didn't have to."

"Tony, leaving wasn't an option. Too many people have done that to you and I won't be one of them."

Neither noticed when the nurse left, nor did they notice the group of relieved people standing at the doorway. Gibbs attention was focused solely on his son and that son relished every ounce of it.

"Can we come in or do we have to stand here for the rest of the night?"

"I don't know, Abbs he just woke up."

"Daad!"

Gibbs smirked. He had missed that. With a wave of his hand he motioned them on into the room. Abby, McGee, Kate, and Ducky crowed around the bed. They had spent the better part of a month worrying themselves into exhaustion over Tony and now that he looked to recover, they were reluctant to leave him.

"I dare say you are the most unfortunate, ill-fated person I've ever met, Anthony. You have to stop this. Every time something happens to you the entire NCIS building stops and only resumes when word is sent of your recovery."

"Well, it isn't like I wanted to be abducted…again!"

About thirty minutes later Tony's strength started to wane. Shooing the rest of his team out of the room, Gibbs returned to his son's side to ride out the remainder of the night.

_**Dear kind loyal readers,**_

_**Thanks for sticking with this story. I know my updates have gotten sparse and I apologize. I have eight classes this semester and it is taking most of my time. Being a double major might payoff in the future, but at the moment I'm exhausted! Hope to update soon. Oh! Just to clear a few things up! I got some emails regarding my discipline fics. This story will not contain any of that. This is just pure hurt comfort. But the idea of a discipline fic intrigues me. Just Gibbs setting boundaries and Tony pushing them. Thanks again for the reviews and for adding me to your favorites. Y'all are great. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey folks! This will be the last chapter of this story but I will start another soon. Thanks for all the continued support throughout this whole shebang. In writing these stories, I have come to realize some things about myself I never knew. In so many ways I am like a main character in these two stories. I find myself in that character. If some of this seemed spotty at times I am truly sorry. The emotions evoked while writing this were unexpected and extremely difficult to deal with. Hope my CSI: NY story I plan to post gets so much support!**_

Being home felt wonderful. Finally convincing Abby that he really was alright had been a feat, but he had done it; with Gibbs help of course. So here he was curled up on the couch listening to his dad in the kitchen. The sounds were familiar and comforting, just like the scent old Marine Corps sweat shirt of his dad's he was wearing. It smelled of wood and bourbon, a smell he had come to associate with Gibbs. The blanket had been made by Gibbs grandmother years earlier, but for some reason, Tony had always found that fact oddly comforting. It was something passed down from generation to generation, a family tradition. Made with a skillful hand and handed down with love. Maybe because the only family tradition in his biological family was alcoholism, that meant more to him that it did to most people.

"Tony, how do you want you steak?"

Gibbs glanced up to see his son standing on the threshold between the living room and the kitchen, blanket around his shoulders, hair sticking up at all angles. A smile tugged his lips at the sight. Did the kid even realize how young he looked standing there like that?

"Medium well."

"How did I know that?"

Tony smiled a little at that. No one knew him like Gibbs did. Gibbs picked up the little details that most everyone else missed. He always seemed to know Tony better than he knew himself.

"Want to help me set the table?"

Tony nodded yes and moved to the cabinet to extract the plates and the silverware from the drawer just below it. This simple domestic chore made him feel so at home he almost laughed at the absurdity of it.

After dinner, with Tony loading the dish washer, the door bell chimed. Tony didn't bother to move, he knew Gibbs would get it. The swoosh of denim alerted him to a presence at his side.

"Emma!"

When the old woman finally let him go he thought he might pass out from lack of oxygen. The cookie tin she held up smelled suspiciously of Peanut butter fudge brownies. The woman knew how to get into his good graces.

"You look well."

"No, I look amazing, but thanks anyway."

"I see that sharp tongue is still with you."

"Yeah. Never let it be said that Tony DiNozzo wasn't witty or charming."

"Daad!"

Both Gibbs and Emma laughed at Tony's incredulous cry. Emma was just happy to see the two of them joking and baiting one another again. Maybe they were finally getting back on track. Granted Tony had a hell of a journey ahead of him. It didn't matter, Emma knew she and Gibbs would be there if the boy needed anything. Abby, McGee, Kate, and Ducky were to be counted on as well. With all that encouragement Tony's recovery would be much easier.

As the night wore on Emma watched as her friend pulled a sleepy Tony against him and spread the blanket over him. Tony's head found it's way to his dad's lap and soon after the sparkling green eyes dropped closed for the night. Snuggled against his dad Tony looked so young. The depth and wisdom in those eyes fooled people into thinking he was older than he actually was. If she had not read his file she would have been fooled as well. Now, though, he seemed so small and childlike. Possibly because as a child he had never been allowed to seem so?

The kiss on his forehead brought him out of his nightmare but didn't wake him. The tender touch put him at ease.

Kissing his head, Emma stood and let herself out. Tony was right where he needed to be. Safe, loved, and wanted. Gibbs would insure he stayed that way. The man was such a papa bear where his son was concerned.


End file.
